


Goofing Off

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [60]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Photocomic, Silly, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Me, goofing off with some toys and playing with less common pairings.
Relationships: Hot Rod/Optimus Prime, Hot Rod/Prowl, Jazz/Prowl, Jazz/Prowl/Soundwave, Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Toy Stories [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/344426
Comments: 54
Kudos: 47
Collections: Toy Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least it isn't Creeper, Prowl. Be grateful. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too small to hang out with the other TFs, Cyberverse Prowl is given a new home on the desk and makes a red ceramic friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the light of day, I decided I could get a much clearer picture of little Prowl and his new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses:
> 
> dragonofdispair - This author replies to comments, but may not reply to threads.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
